


The Orville Shorts Vol. 1

by AuthorArnold10



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorArnold10/pseuds/AuthorArnold10
Summary: A collection of short stories from the crew of the Orville. Mainly non-canon stories, but with canon characters(C) Author Arnold 2017-2019.All rights reserved to Seth Macfarlane, FOX, and The Orville. (C) 2017-2020
Kudos: 4





	1. Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Death/Character Death

( _Talla encounters an old love interest_ )

( _Talla's POV_ )

Adrenaline pumped, as I ran. _Sirens wailed, getting closer? How did he find me?_ No idea, all I know, he's not alone. None of the Nohrians have the skill to track me down. _he had help?_ who gave it to him? 

Wind whipped my ponytail as I ran through the woods. My shoes delved deep into the mud, caking them. I had no time! _How!?_ Tears rushed, seeing black droplets. _Why me?_ I stopped at the edge of a local lake. My Xeylan face reflected up the broken surface. I sighed, as I plunged deep into the water. The surface shattered like ice, I swam 'till I blacked out. Somehow I was in his arms. The world suddenly felt so right, yet so wrong. I jumped, turning to face him. It all took so long to forget! 

"How?" My voice shook. Yet, my undertone was threatening. 

"I followed you, it was easy. Twisting your commander's arm and she sang like a bird..." His buttery voice rang. 

Slowly everything clicked, he was the one who kept me running. Always making me believe my life was in danger. In ways, he was my enemy-my friend and worst of all-my ex-fiancé! He reached out his hand, touching my frail face. Shivers of vulnerability ran through my spine. Yet, it also felt of pure desire. 

My eyes closed before my real senses clicked in. My crystal eyes gave looks as hard as diamonds. "NO!" My lips set a frown, as he kept stroking my face. I melted like putty. His cat like emerald eyes dug into my soul, tearing my fragile heart. 

"You will love me!" His eyes slanted as he teeth grew into sharp ivory fangs. 

He was truly becoming disgusting, yet hypnotizing. Our eyes hooked, we crouched ready to strike. He wasn't the only one with new tricks. I sped, reaching out-slamming my fist into his back. He screeched, contorting with pain. I returned grinning evilly. My instincts and my Union Military Training told me I was ready for this moment. Screams were like torture, mixed with glee. Why? Was he ready too? I did love him once. Our fury finally ended, repeated blows back and forth. 

Suddenly, I felt something in my heart. This feeling wasn't love, hate, nor fear-but a knife. I now saw myself floating. A dress rested upon me, my hair spilled a crossed a velvet pillow. While my security office pendent was wrapped around my pale wrist. I watched my body. 

I loved him from afar. I smiled too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I wrote this before Talla came aboard the Orville. So her character might be written wrong.)


	2. Missing Way

( _Teleya uses the a new simulator aboard a Krill ship_ )

**-** _Inside simulator: Environment 1140: Cliff side_ **-**

Her feet hurt as she walked across the lake's rocky shore. She willingly ignored it, along with the evening's soft chill. This wasn't the first time she'd been here. She had grown to the feelings by now. The water was her escape, her safe place. She'd been coming here for the past few months since her incident with Ed and the Shaktals. Especially when she felt threatened or scared. She wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon, no matter how cold it got. 

She made her way up a little nature covered cliff. A spot where a landslide broke several years ago. The land that withstood was strong, she would use it as a diving spot. With a strong running start, she jumped while screaming. A small amount of water flew into her mouth, as she went under. She sank for a split second, as she propelled to the surface. She spat and coughed the dirty-stinky tasting lake water. Once she felt ok, she floated upon her back like Ed taught her. Her breath was in rhythm with the small waves. 

As she stared upon the cold stars, she finally felt at home... 


	3. Fallen

( _L.T. Dann writes a very short story of a Earth Leaf_ )

( _Leaf's POV_ )

I'm the last leaves of Fall, clinging to the dying branches of an Oak tree. I'm clinging on with no survival, I know winter will soon follow and take over. I have no choice but to fall. Yet, just to be stepped on, crunched into little bits of nothingness. 

I am only compost in the ground. Soon enough, I will be buried under bone crushing snow and ice for many months. I will be bitter like the January wind. I will be nothing, until spring begins. 

I will only wait...

- _signed by: L.T. Dann_ -


	4. Whisps

( _Isaac decides not to help._ )

 _  
(Isaac's POV_ )

Someone screams, yet I kept walking. It's loud and pleading. Yet, I kept going. Left. Right. Left. Right. One foot in front of the other. Someone else will help. Everything always works out in the end. However, I have somewhere to be. I can't get involved in other's affairs. Especially when I have a destination. There are people to see, things to get accomplished. 

No time to spare. No time to help the tortured, nor the endangered. Screams became whispers, merely mimicking wind around my ankles. A breeze that never faded. 


	5. Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Allude to Suicide/Depression

( _Gordon feels alone, yet thinking of someone._ )

( _Gordon's POV_ )

I am simple in the eyes of many. I will never get tired of hiding in the eyes of everyone. Until that woman, this perfect woman noticed me. I can no longer hide myself, can't run away. She changed everything. She showed how beautiful the world could be...

Yet, my life goes on. 

That woman from my past, it hurts my heart. _What if one flash, will I become hers? Am I willingly to let go? Will I push myself too hard on her?_ A hard choice I have to make. 

My life, my world. I don't want to live in anymore...


	6. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Anxiety/Self-Esteem Issues

( _Alara feels free._ ) 

She opened her eyes with a start, grasping and choking on a sob. She looked around wildly at the surrounding room she was in. She still heard the demonic cackling of insecurities, as her heartbeat raced. Yet, it was stopping. While her room's walls didn't appear to be closing in on her anymore. She finally felt at peace, she finally felt safe. 

She'd gone through hell and back, literally. She was finally out, she finally won. Euphoria filled her at the realization hit her full force. She would never be under their control again. She was finally free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I wrote this for Alara finally breaking free from her insecurities and feeling more free to go back to her post on The Orville. )


	7. Mindless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Allude to Sexual/Physical Abuse

( _A teenage Kelly Grayson relives some trauma._ ) 

( _Teen Kelly's POV_ )

I ran upstairs of my front porch, with tears of abomination. I don't even know how I gained the strength to get out alive. I slammed my front door to only see _HIM_! 

_How did he arrive here so fast? How was it that he could put that stupid ugly smile in front of my own parents?_ As if he did nothing wrong...

When I came through the door, everyone glanced at me. I ignored all their plastic stares of worry. I glared straight at his devilish face, and demonic grin. A feeling inside me wanted revenge for what he did to me. However, another feeling was telling me to stay away. He could and would do all this over again. 

I tried to wipe my face from the harsh tears. I never wanted my dad to think I'm weak. I ran upstairs to my room, ignoring all the calls from my "loved" ones. I slammed my bedroom door, to only be opened again by my own mother. 

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" She acted like she actually cared. 

I glared up toward her with so much hatred. "WHY DO YOU CARE!? GET OUT!" 

She just disappeared, I glanced around my room. I noticed it beginning to change into "HIS room". That "room" where it all happened. I can see and feel every action. I felt like I was experiencing it all again. I can't help to feel his touch, and those words that kept me there all night. 

I tried screaming for help, but it's no use. No one cares, as he muffles me. I black out, yet I can still feel- I just can't move. I'm trapped in my own body, and I can't escape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I wanted to try something different with Kelly. Write something from her past, than her character on the show. I never really liked her as a character on the show. This is the "edited" version. I did have a "mature" and more graphic version of trauma. I'm not brave enough to post it, in case I get a lot of hate and get reported for graphic depictions of sexual abuse. Thank you.)


	8. Soul's Shell

( _Ed ends up in a coma, this portrays whats going on in his mind._ )

- ** _Ed's mindscape_** -

Footfalls bound across the translucent like, stirring the waters as if waking them tenderly from a snooze. They drowse back into their tranquil stillness. The sky- a deep royal blue. No cloud swimming through it's vastness-seems to emanate the color; making it larger than life. Imposing it on every fleck of dirt and on every blade of rich grass. 

Nearby trees surrounding the expanse of water, whispering soft messages to one another in the warm breeze. Although, their branches leaning over to caress their neighbors. Sounds of childish laughter echoes through the valley, as a boy continued his path over the water. Euphoria reflected in his warm chocolate brown eyes, his enthralled gaze persevered the banks of the lake. He lept over fallen branches and spiraling around the trunks of trees. 

In front of him, a single child appeared. Though he thought a faded mirage. It followed his course flawlessly at the banks of the lake. Whom actively avoiding the navy edges. Now and again, it drew their eyes to the coruscating ones of their creator, sharing a knowing laugh. Ed kept running until finally reached the end of the trail. His doubles gradually dissipated as remnants flow back into his body, feeling refreshed. Out of breath, flushed and pulse thundered. He looked from his black uniform shoes, dried mud crusted on it's rims. 

Suddenly, three people congregated before him. None were aware of his presence, nor did he want them to. Slowly creeping to the side of the bank, the muddy water graciously stayed silent beneath him. Crouching until his head was only visible above the ridge. Attention was brought to the man first. His face creased around his mouth, corners of his eyes showed evidence of a "happy" life. Laughing was heard, something Ed hadn't heard in a long time. He almost smiled along, as his attention brought to the woman next to his dad-his mother. 

Now sitting all on a checkered picnic blanket. A glass of cooled 2075 white wine was in her soft hands. While condensation framed her nimble fingertips. Her face stretched into a mild grin, which caused her eyes to become slits. A sparkling of ivory showed through the gap. her hair short, almost bob like, just like Ed always remembered. Although, no "aged" photos could prove it. 

Finally, the last of his attention fell on his ex-wife Kelly. Her knees near the two adults, she always commanded attention from only whose present. His gesticulation revealed that she was the source of the familiar amusement. While showing a glint of pride in her eyes. Ed kept watching as he fondled the grass at his feet, tightening his and into a fist. he tugged the foliage out of the Earth, watching new pastures in the areas. 

His younger self surrounded in darkness, pulsating in waves to the beat of his heart. All reminding him of the delicate life under that thin skin. Within that electric pulse, the possibilities for that life to drive to immutable halt... The boy rose his head, staring directly into the eyes of his older self. If Ed didn't know better, he thought his younger self actually saw him. Ed knew why he was brought back here in this moment. Although everyone never really visited this exact same spot. A sudden in exaltation of breath from behind, while Ed frantically drew his eyes to Kelly. Whose hands grasped tightly on her chest. Deep down he knew what was happening, yet unable to stop it. 

"KELLY!" He screamed, never to be heard. He rose from his position at the water's edge. His feet now submerged in the once-liquid. Which now turned into a thick viscous crimson substance. Ed ran as the substance splashing in his wake, finally breaking free. Once trapped again to view the heartbreaking moment of his life...

His ex-wife shuddered against the Earth. Air filled with clatter of the family. All where out in the middle of no where, except for Ed. Kelly's pulse in impressed to Ed's transcendent eyes almost seeing her frail heart. A silent exhalation brought stillness, as her head rolled to the side. Her blue glass eyes starring upward towards Ed. 

_"Take me away from here..."_ He thought to himself. " _Take me away from her..."_ His thoughts repeated. Past memories danced, before darkness immersed him limb by limb; into all encompassing depths. 

- _ **In the Orville's medical bay**_ -

The sound of heels of vinyl and muffled voices surrounded him. Ed's brows contorted in confusion. He opened his eyes slowly, forcing light itself into his pupils. In pain, he closed them again. On the third try, he succeeded. Finally sitting up, he felt strings of pain as a nurse was trying to scan him. His first response-panic. he stopped himself as he saw rows upon rows of medical beds. All carrying weight of bodies like abandon ships. He flexed, surprised at the rigidity. Once seeing Dr. Finn, he exhaled. Eyes sharp in realization, despite his short lived pain. 

He was back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I wrote this trying to be surreal somehow. I don't think it worked all that well. I wanted to try something new, in this Ed's memories are mushed together after a battle and ended up in a short lived coma. In this Kelly does die on the battlefield as Ed only sees it as a family outing gone wrong. Sorry this was a long part.)


End file.
